Behind the Mask
by SSBFreak
Summary: Take a look into the past of Nadir, the mysterious producer. What you read may surprise you!


Behind the Mask  
  
(NADIR'S POV)  
  
Here I am, standing alone in the darkened Tavern again. I stand silent as I stare out the window, watching the rain fall heavily past it, tapping lightly against it.  
  
Being nighttime, the Tavern is closed. Anne and the musicians have already gone to bed. Heck, it's past midnight. Almost everyone would be asleep by now. From what I know, the only ones up would be the person standing guard for Cecile and Eike, the mysterious librarian. For some reason, he seems to spend many hours at night reading his favourite books.  
  
Night isn't just their time. It's mine too. Every night since I've come to Budehuc, I've stayed up past midnight to stare out the window of the closed Tavern, watching either the stars shining brightly or the rain falling past the window. I like both very much, because the sight of the stars and sound of the rain both seem to bring me a lot of comfort, especially from what I've been through in the past ten or so years. Nighttime is also the only time where I can actually reflect upon my true self, so I can safely take off my mask and set it aside so I can see everything through my own eyes. No one can see who I am anyway. They're all asleep.  
  
When people first see me, they probably think that I'm a strange theatre producer because of the way I act and because I always wear a mask. Little do they know that there's more to me than meets the eye. Much more.  
  
I've been around for more than forty years. I can't even remember much of my childhood. All I know is that I was obsessed with sword fighting. I remember spending many hours a day perfecting my skills with a cold blade of steel. Soon, I had mastered the art completely.  
  
During my twenties, a high-ranking man approached me and said that he was extremely impressed with my skills. Within a couple days, I was hired as a soldier for the man, who turned out to be a king! I couldn't believe my luck! I was actually working for someone important! Within a couple years, my skills impressed the king so much that he promoted me to one of his generals. It was during my time as a general when I met my best friend and comrade.  
  
However, as years went by, I noticed the king acting much more violent than ever before. I wanted to do something about it, but because I had grown to admire the king so much, I did nothing.  
  
It wasn't long after the king's sudden thirst for violence when I heard of a strange army being led by a young lad. He was recruiting people to join his army left and right. Even some of my own comrades left to join. I was tempted myself, but my loyalty won out, so I ended up staying a general.  
  
Eventually, it was finally time for me to raise my sword against this young man. His army had done so well that he had over a hundred people helping him, and the whole army was approaching the king's castle. The king sent my friend and I to defeat a team of six being led by the young man, and kill them.  
  
Unfortunately, we didn't succeed. While we came close, my friend and I faced defeat at the hands of the young leader. The same team of six killed the king soon afterwards.  
  
However, as the team left, they forgot to check to see if I was dead. I was barely alive, but strong enough to get to my feet. My friend was alive as well, and as soon as he was standing, we realized that we couldn't save the king now, and that this would be the perfect opportunity to escape, with the young man's army attacking the castle and all.  
  
However, as we were escaping, I noticed what must have been a ton of debris coming down right where I was standing. Luckily, my friend saw my danger, and used all of his strength to push me out of the way. He was successful, but the debris fell down in between us, forming a makeshift wall. I tried to get through to him to get him out from the other side, but I couldn't move any of the debris. I heard his voice calling to me, telling me to get out and escape, and said that he'd find a way out by going back the way he came and taking a different route.  
  
Although I felt extremely guilty, I obeyed, turned around and ran off, soon finishing my escape. Soon, I was standing far away from the wreckage that was the king's castle. I could only hope that my friend indeed made his escape.  
  
Well, I soon realized that because of my deeds, I wasn't exactly popular with that many people. I hated being hated. I wanted to show everyone that I had changed, but no one would pay attention. I knew that I had to escape to a different part of the Land where no one knew me if I was to make up for everything I had done.  
  
As quick as I could, a gathered my belongings, my sword included, and rushed away from my hometown, in the direction of Grassland. I hoped that there was at least ONE town there that would take me in.  
  
Thankfully, there was. My first stop was Caleria, where I was welcomed with open arms. I had no idea that people could be so kind to strangers! I was wearing a cloak with a hood over my head, so no one would see my face. Even though no one knew me, I needed something that could keep my identity a secret in case someone from my past came into the area and exposed me.  
  
I quickly got to the nearest shop, where I bought a pair of white gloves and a white mask. The mask almost looked like it was a face all it's own, complete with an odd smile.  
  
As soon as I was somewhere where I was alone, I quickly changed into a black suit and slid my newly-acquired gloves onto my hands. After I slid the mask on, I felt like I had become a whole new person. I decided to change my name and personality if I was to remain a different person.  
  
And so 'Nadir' was born.  
  
I didn't have a bit of trouble fitting in with the people of Caleria. They were all so kind to me. I wanted to find a legitimate job that wasn't already in Caleria. However, they seemed to have everything. An Item Shop, a Runemaster, a Trader, a Blacksmith. They had it all except one thing.  
  
A theatre.  
  
My destiny suddenly came clear. A producer. That's what I could become. As quick as I could, I wrote a script. It still took me a long time, and I went through several scrapped ideas, but I finally finished. I got some people in Caleria who wanted to become actors and presented my play to the more important people in the town. While the play was going on, I had my fingers crossed, hoping for the best.  
  
Afterwards, I was told that they loved the play. They loved it! I actually did something worthwhile. However, my career was far from over. I wrote another script. Again, it took me a while, but I got it finished. Like the first, the second was a success. Eventually, I became a hugely popular producer, one liked by everyone in Caleria, and a lot of people all over Grassland. After so long, I had finally become a part of society again.  
  
But my adventures weren't quite over. Almost ten years later, I was getting ready to start auditioning for a new play. All I needed was three men, two women and one child, and I'd be in business.  
  
It wasn't long after I started when I got a response. Out of the blue, six people came up to me. And when I looked them over, I realized that these people were perfect to be cast in my play!  
  
For the men, one was an older man who looked around the same age as myself. He wore a purple outfit and had a small mustache with a black ponytail. The second was another older man who wasn't quite as old as me. I could tell that he was a Karayan by the way he dressed. He had whitish hair, a white goatee and two scars on his face. The third was a tall, young man in his thirties. He wore an outfit that would be worn by a bard, and had an unusually large nose. He seemed to be the silent one.  
  
For the women, one was a young woman with black hair, dressed in purple like a ninja. Like the third man, she was completely silent. The second was an even younger woman dressed in a white shirt and checkerboard pants. I could tell by her ears that she was an elf, and she had aqua-coloured hair.  
  
And the child. It was a young boy in his mid-teens. Like the second man, I could tell that he was a Karayan. He had silver hair with black tips and seemed to be the leader of the six.  
  
It was a date with destiny.  
  
I said that they were perfect for the roles in my play, and the boy asked me if I could come to a place called 'Budehuc Castle' to produce plays there. I joined him, unknowingly becoming a member of the 'Fire Bringer', the army that the boy was leading.  
  
After so long, I had joined an army again, but this time, I was on the right side.  
  
However, when I got to Budehuc Castle, I quickly realized that there were many other people there, either having a business or willing to fight. To my surprise, I also saw four people from my past there. Jeane, Futch, Apple and Viki were all there.  
  
I decided that, rather than fight, I should focus on being a producer. As much as I wanted to pull out my weapon and start fighting the evil that was upon us, I figured that someone would become suspicious.  
  
So, that is what brings me here, to the window of the closed Tavern on a stormy night. I always hoping that my friend survived and is out there somewhere. That's why I'm so mysterious. That's why I don't fight.  
  
I sigh. It was getting pretty late and I needed to get up early. However, just as I am about to turn to leave, I hear a voice coming from behind.  
  
"So you can't sleep either, huh Nadir?"  
  
I slowly turn around from my spot at the window, and see Apple walking into the Tavern. However, as soon as I turn around, the young woman freezes, staring at me with an open mouth and eyes full of horror. I stare at her with an odd glare. What is she so scared about? Suddenly, something catches my eye.  
  
My mask sitting on a table.  
  
Realization suddenly hits me. She saw my without my mask! She recognizes me!  
  
"I...I...It's you!" She whispers, too shocked to say anything louder.  
  
At first, I am relieved that she doesn't yell, but I quickly notice that she's about ready to scream. I don't want that. If she screams, everyone will wake up, come into the Tavern and see me without my mask!  
  
Thinking quick, I lunge at Apple and clamp my left hand over her mouth. And just in time too. I hold a firm and tight grip, so only a muffled whimper escapes my hand. I bend over to whisper into her ear.  
  
"Yes, it's me. But, please hear me out!" I half-beg. "I've changed! I'm not the man I once was!"  
  
Hearing this, Apple seems to calm down a bit. I continue. "If you promise me you won't scream, I'll let go of your mouth."  
  
Because she can't say her response, Apple merely nods. I slowly pull my hand away from her mouth, making sure that she won't scream. When she doesn't, I feel relieved and pull away.  
  
Apple stares at me and folds her arms. "I can't believe you're actually here! I thought you were dead!" She says.  
  
I look down and nod. "Yes. I've been faking death for so long because I've been afraid of people recognizing me. But believe me! I've changed!"  
  
Apple stares at me like she doesn't believe me. "How can I trust you?" She asks.  
  
"Have I done anything to prove that I HAVEN'T changed?" I quickly respond.  
  
She stays silent for a few seconds before giving her answer. "I guess not." She says. "Okay. I'll believe you."  
  
I smile in relief and thank her. I walk over to the table and pick up my mask. Once again, I turn to Apple. "I implore you, Apple, don't tell anyone about this!" I again half-beg. "I promise that I'll tell everyone when the time is right!"  
  
Apple pauses for a few seconds, then suddenly, to my surprise, chuckles lightly. "No problem, Culgan."  
  
I too find myself smiling. 'Culgan'. It's been such a long time since I've heard my real name. I again thank Apple as I place the mask on my face. I bid her goodnight as we both leave the Tavern and go our separate ways.  
  
Although other people may think otherwise, I firmly believe my best friend, Seed, is alive and well, out there somewhere. Maybe sometime I'll actually find him. But right now, I'm pleased, knowing that Miss Apple is no longer scared of me, and somehow, I'm glad that she's actually seen me.  
  
Behind the Mask.  
  
END  
  
Author's notes: YAY! (dances around) Another fic done! And this one actually gives a theory of mine! Now, I know that Nadir really being Culgan might seem like a pretty far shot, but hear my reasons:  
  
1 - I remember reading that, in an interview, one of the guys on the Suikoden team said that they might bring a character that supposedly died during Suikoden 2 back for Suikoden 3. Since then, that man has left the Suiko team, so we didn't actually find out who this character was. That may not seem like much, but read on.  
  
2 - Look at Nadir's hair! Doesn't that just scream 'Culgan'?  
  
3 - For some reason, I think that Nadir is faking that personality of his when you first talk to him. Again, not a very good reason, but keep reading.  
  
4 - Culgan was 27 in Suikoden 2, that would make him 44 in Suikoden 3. However, Nadir has no given age, so it could still be possible that they are one and the same.  
  
Personally, I like this theory! It might be the third-best theory I can think of! (The first is DEL!'s theory that Eike is a nightshade. I'm not gonna say the second because it's already being written about by another writer. But I'll give you a hint. It involves Pesmerga.)  
  
Now, I've never played Suikoden 2, so I don't know where you fight Seed and Culgan. I know what Culgan looks like because of pictures that I've seen of him. So if my 'flashback' is inaccurate, sorry.  
  
Anyway, please read and review! 


End file.
